Sark and Rachel
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Julian Sark has captured Rachel Gibson and things quickly escalate as the two work out their confusing feelings in a quick smut.


**Author's Notes:** **This is just something I wrote up earlier today for some fun. I hope you enjoy it, I really do like these two together, they were the best thing to come out of Season 5 in my opinion, which as a whole was my least favourite season. It's not meant to be taken particularly seriously, just something I felt like doing, mostly because of my huge crush on Rachel Nichols. Hope you enjoy! -Cables-**

Rachel was chained up in some sort of dungeon, metal chains binding her wrists and ankles, holding her in place on the wall. "Sark," she called nervously. Julian Sark appeared at the doorway. "Yes my dear..." Rachel looked at him pleadingly, "Stop this." He looked sympathetic, "Sorry darling, I need to makes this arms deal and I can't have you and the APO messing it up." She wanted to slap him for the smirk that played across his face. The two both knew they had feelings for each other, but being on opposite sides of the game meant they weren't allowed to give into them. Usually.

He trailed his hand down her cheek and over her chest. "I've missed you Rachel," he admitted. She spat at him. "I thought you liked it when I tied you up..." he grinned. She glared. His hand resumed its journey over her perfect body. She tried to control her breathing, not give any sign of how he was making her feel. He rubbed her legs and she bit her lip to stop a moan escaping. Sark grinned at her silence, it meant she wasn't telling him to stop.

His fingers stroked her inner thighs a little faster and a high-pitched wail jumped out of her throat. "You like that then?" he taunted, his hands now gripping her legs but his thumbs still rubbing. She tried to say no but found herself nodding instead. It felt so good. He kissed her softly on the lips, "That's my girl..." he whispered into her ear.

He rubbed her legs a little longer savouring every noise she made and every expression she pulled. Then her eyes widened as he moved further up and his hands unzipped her bottoms. He slid them down her legs kissing along the skin of her thighs as he did so. Then he slid his fingers beneath her knickers. Her eyes scrunched up and she moaned out, feeling him finger her vagina.

"I could untie you..." he whispered, still fingering her slowly. "My bedroom's just upstairs and we could have fun like we did when we first met. But only if I knew I could trust you..." His thumb pressed on her clit and she moaned out again. "You can! I promise!" she begged, her breathing uncontrollable. "Fantastic..." Sark grinned.

He laid her down on his bed gently, her limbs now free to move and a playful smirk on both of their faces. He gripped the edge of her shirt and rolled it up her chest and over her head. "I've missed you," he told her, kissing her shoulder blades. She didn't respond, instead unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off him. "You're pretty hungry," Sark commented as she yanked off his belt and kissed down his chest while her hands tried to pull off his pants.

He pulled her close to him and unhooked her bra with one hand while cupping her cheek with the other. "I really do care about you..." he tried to explain but she silenced him. "I know" she whispered, "Show me." He pushed her back onto the mattress and slid off her knickers. His underwear quickly joined hers on the floor. His hips grinded into hers and she gasped, her arms wrapping around him, her fingers rubbing the back of his neck.

Sark kept her body close to his protectively and lustfully as his hips rocked down into hers. He could hear her moans and silenced her with a long passionate kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he smiled at her warmth. She closed her eyes into the kiss, settling into the rhythm of his penis thrusting into her vagina.

"You're beautiful," he told her. "I love you," she said suddenly. He looked at her naked form, sweating as he made love to her and smiled. "I love you too," he accepted to her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm began. He came as well just a few seconds after. He let out a deep breath and felt her head rest against his shoulder. His arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders and for a moment everything was perfect. Snuggled cosily in each other's arms he wanted the moment to last forever. Then she handcuffed him. "You're arresting me?" he demanded. "Of course," Rachel grinned starting to rub his thighs teasingly, "After a little bit of fun..."


End file.
